I Don't Wanna Fall
by BlackxAkatsukixWolvesx666
Summary: I was marched up the front steps and pushed through the front door, the handcuffs being released. I sighed; I guess this was all the welcoming I was going to get from Konoha juvenile detention center...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN FLIPPING NARUTO! our DeiDei-chan (Ireland) nor any of us do. Sadly. Though DeiDei-chan does own the idea for which this story was produced.

This story is from Ireland with the help of Konan because Ireland's computer is a douche.

_Dreaming is in italics!_

Thinking is underlined

**Deidara: YES! A fanfic with me in it!****  
><strong>**Sasori: Shut-up Dei.****  
><strong>**Deidara: But Sasori no Danna!****  
><strong>**Sasori: *death stare*****  
><strong>**Deidara: *eep* fine, but we're telling this in my point of view, un.**

_**THIS IS THE PROLOGUE! Also Plz Remember to Review. We Need To Know Your Opinions!**_

Deidara Pov.

Here I am, pushed up against my locker. People are staring, but who cares? No one, that's who. All of this, it was just so unexpected... I've been hiding this as long as I've known him, my crush. Often I'd had fantasies about this, this very moment, the moment that he finally acknowledged me as an equal and not some brat. I don't think he finds me equal, but it doesn't matter. He's mine, finally. No one can take him away from me; if anyone even tried to... they'd be hurt, severely. Maybe even burnt...

I got up out of bed and sighed. This was the fourth time I'd had to leave my village. People were calling me a freak, it got so much that I started to doing things, for attention. I'd find C4 and explode entire villages. Being that I was underage, they couldn't put me in jail, so they did the second best thing, the villagers sent me to one of those juvenile detention centers for screwed up teens. Basically, it's a school, but for people like me, the "bad" ones.

Sifting through my very few clothes, I pulled out the necessities. Shirts... pants... things like that. All of my clothes were the same, so I really didn't have a hard time picking what to bring with me to that hell-hole. 'The people there are probably crazy... crazier than me. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to deal with it.' Pulling an old book bag out from under my bed, i stuffed the random articles of clothing into it. Getting up off the floor, I looked out the window to see that the police car had arrived.

Just for "precautionary measures" they handcuffed me, careful not to touch my palm mouths, for fear of being bitten or licked. Such babies, people act as if they've never seen a deformity before. You know how you see those children on television with the diseases and stuff? Well basically, it was the same way with me, except this was my way of surviving, these hands. I'm one of the few people left with chakra, and people are scared. I have no idea why though, I haven't even learned to use it very well, the only thing I can do is mix C4 with chakra, nothing else. There are hand signs to perform these things called "jutsus" but I've never met anyone who could teach me so I just stuck with my palm mouths.

The police had to push me into the car, because I couldn't fit. I may not be the tallest, but those police cars are pretty small. Ducking my head, I fell across the leather seat, not even bothering to sit up, just scrunching myself into a small ball so the policemen could close the door. As soon as i heard the slam of the door, I knew there was no turning back, no running away, this was final.

Picking my head up slightly, I looked out the window, seeing only trees and boulders, and solid earth. I sighed; this was my last look at my village. Thinking of the past, I put my head back down and slept. Slowly, an image came into my head. _Its dark... heat dances all around my face and my eyes widen in surprise. 'No, no... I couldn't have done this...' I look down at my hands, they're covered in ash. Flames licked at my clothes, like my hands on clay. I screamed out, I was a monster..._

I was startled when I was awoken by two masculine hands shaking me, jolting me awake. I didn't want to be touched, these people were weird and I didn't trust the cops. Come to find out, we were there. I had slept the whole ride. I had guessed I would because I was up all night, but that didn't matter. The big building was grey, dull, boring. 'One day, I'm going to paint ball this place, make it a little more interesting.' there were windows and everything but they were barred off. I was marched up the front steps and pushed through the front door, the handcuffs being released. I sighed; I guess this was all the welcoming I was going to get from Konoha juvenile detention center...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fic. I DO, own the idea in this though.**

Thoughts are underlined!

And normal talking and things are like this!

Okay, have fun reading :)

**Deidara: Woot! Chapter 1, un!**

**Sasori: Deidara, didn't we have a conversation about this earlier?**

**Deidara: ...um... Maybe? un.**

**Sasori: Just get on with the story already.**

**Deidara: Fine, fine, jeez.**

~Deidara's p.o.v.~

I stared at the new world i was pushed into. As i expected, it was dull, grey, blank, and extremely boring. I don't know how the people made it through here, I mean, there's nothing on the walls, absolutely nothing. Well, almost nothing. There were posters on the walls, wanted posters... Students who escaped maybe. The lights overhead were dull, but enough to see by. Standing in front of the closed doors I could see that there were two hallways, one to the left, and one to the right. Straight ahead there were stairs. This place was like a maze... 'how the hell am i supposed to find my way through here?' As I thought that, I felt a presence. The cops had left, so I had no idea who it was. 'maybe it's another.. um.. student?'  Honestly, I didn't know what to call everyone. Basically we were students, but weren't we also supposed to be inmates? The confusion setting in, I almost forgot about the presence. Almost.

I heard a deliberate cough, and I turned around. It was a lady, her blonde pig-tails went past her shoulders, wow her hair was long. As I was looking at this lady, I couldn't help but notice that her boobs were ridiculously huge. (A.N. Sorry, i had to put that XD) She coughed again, and I looked up. "Um... Hi, un." I said.

"Hello. You must be Deidara? right?" She asked.

"Uh, Yeah. Un." Who was this lady?

"Okay, good. I am lady Tsunade, and I run this correctional facility. Come to my office and I'll explain to you how this works."

She turned around, and I followed, watching the blank walls, and trying not to get lost. We went to the hall on the left and made many more turns. So many, I stopped counting. I sighed, this place was going to suck. I found myself in front of a door made of pure metal. 'Wow... This place really IS like a jail...' She opened the door and ushered me inside, sitting me down in a small seat, like the kind you find in middle school, not very comfortable. She sits down in her own chair and starts to pull out some papers from a drawer somewhere in the big desk between us. Sifting through the files, she has a look of concentration on her face as if she was searching for something. As she searched, I decided to look around. I might get to come here a lot if people here annoy me too much... There are pictures on the walls, mostly of her, but there are some pictures of her and a white-haired man, and of her and a black-haired girl. I even saw a picture of a pig on her wall. There was one picture that interested me though. It was Tsunade, and the white-haired man, but the picture was ripped. I could see part of a third person, I could tell it wasn't the girl, so that picture bugged me a lot. I wanted to know who it was...

I looked back at Tsunade and finally, she found whatever it was that she was looking for and looked it over. "Okay," she said. "So, you're from iwagakure, the Earth village?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'. This was a habit lately, usually when I was bored I popped my letters. 'Let's hope she doesn't get pissed, that'd be bad..' She sort of just gave me an annoyed look, and sighed.

"Alright then, and you're how old? 15 right?"

"Yes, un. I'm 15, in the ninth grade."

"Alright then, welcome to the konoha juvenile correctional facility. So, this is how it works kid: You'll be up by 7 a.m., and then you'll get breakfast and go to classes. You'll have lunch at 11:30, and then finish the school day. Then after schooling is over, you'll either go outside in the yard, or go up to your room. It depends on what day it is because you alternate, everyother day. One day you go do some work in the yard, or you go and relax in your room. Oh yeah, and you get a roommate. Everybody has one, so don't get all pissed off about it. Lights out is at 11, but you don't have to go to sleep until you want to, it's up to you. There's an opportunity everyday to take a shower and get your homework done so don't worry about those either. Oh and, you're a guy right?"

That did it. Now, I was severely pissed. I stood up, put my hands on her desk and looked at her, then just started yelling. I was so mad. "Yes I'm a guy! Why does everyone think I'm a girl? Clearly, I don't have boobs or anything like that, and if you don't believe me, I could show you a thing or two! un." I seethed, if anyone else thought I was a girl, I would be out of here in no time.

She just sat there, looking indifferent. That made me even more pissed off. She just sat there, staring at me for what seemed like eternity. I was sure she was about to say something, but then all of a sudden, something small and pink jumped up on the table. I was so startled, I jumped back and fell over the chair i had been sitting in. I was laying on my back. Tsunade came over, holding the little pink thing. As she got closer, I saw it was a pig. A pig? Of all things, it was a pig that had startled me so badly. Then I remembered, that was the pig from the picture. It must be hers...

Still lying on my back, she crouched down to me and said, "So, don't ever, yell at me again. If so, you will dearly regret it. Besides, I have to ask everyone their gender so I can put them with the right roommate. Anyways, we just had a guy's spot open up, so get up while I call him in. He'll be your... mentor, of sorts. Just follow him around tomorrow and you'll be okay."

Walking back to her desk, she sat down and started messing with the big, bulky phone on her desk. I was getting up and I had heard her say, 'Bring him down.' I wondered who 'him' was. I tried to imagine, but nothing came to my mind.

Tsunade told me to sit there and wait, and that my 'roommate' would be here soon. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, she decided to break it. "I saw you looking at my chest earlier."

I blushed. I didn't know that she had seen me. She just laughed and said, "Don't do it again."

I heard a distinct knock on the cold metal door, and let out a sigh of relief. 'My roommate, finally!' So, Tsunade got up and opened the door. When she did, I almost died right there. He was perfect. I couldn't believe my luck. I almost fainted right there. 'Maybe this hell-hole won't be so bad after all..."

** Sorry, just had to end it there. Don't you just love suspense? Review please, and I'll put up next chapter soon :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, I do own the idea that made up this fic, and the fic itself. Read the fic, and enjoy chapter three :)**

Thinking is underlined!

_Alright, so have fun with the story my mind created :3_

**Deidara: Chapter two, aren't you happy?**

**Sasori: Yeah, Yeah, sure. But we're going to have a bit of my point of view here.**

**Deidara: Sasoriiiiiii! unnnn!**

**Sasori: I don't care. It's my turn you brat.**

**Deidara: *pouts* fine un.**

Sasori's P.O.V.

when I heard I was getting a new partner, I didn't really mind. The other one was bothersome anyways. People say i'm emotionless, and really I am. My body is hardly human anymore, I have a heart chamber, but that doesn't mean I can feel. I'm an utterly emotionless being. I would say human, but I'm not; I'm a puppet. I didn't want to feel anymore, to have those emotions. Sometimes I think I regret it, but honestly, I don't. I don't regret being this being that I am. No hurt, no heartbreak, no horrible feelings. If nobody had feelings, I don't think anyone would ever commit suicide, it'd be a perfect world.

Anywho, I bet you want to know why I had to come here in the first place. Well I got in trouble because I started turning people into puppets. Some people thought I was sick, but what did I care? I loved the rush, I thought it was right, still do. It's not like they were using their bodies to do the world any good. Why let a perfectly good body go to waste?

I was just sitting there at my work-bench making mini-puppets. Unfortunately, these ones were made of wood, not people. People give me better material work with, but if I had to work with wood, so what? I sighed, I have been here for a year already, I came here when I was 14, and I'm 15 now. I've been here only a year and already I'm bored of my puppets. I had a roommate a while ago, but he left under mysterious circumstances. It's been bothering me, but maybe this new roommate will be better.

A knock resounded off the wooden door to my room, and Juraiya walked in. Juraiya was one of the main guards here, and I always called him by his first name. He was okay, he got me things I needed, and I got him things he needed. I gave him idea for his little "novels" as he calls them, but I call them smut. In return for the ideas, he got me wood, and sculpting tools.

"Hello Jiraiya." I said tonelessly.

"Hi sasori. Got any new ideas yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll let you know when I do." I replied.

"Oh, okay." He sounded disappointed, but who cares? "Okay, enough of the chit chat. Guess what?"

"What?" I asked. I was going to play along with this, maybe it'd be interesting.

"I'm here to take you to your new roommate." And of course I was right, this was interesting. It saved me from my boredom at least.

Setting down my un-finished puppet, I got up and walked over to the door. Before I left though, I checked myself in the mirror. My red hair was disheveled, but clean. The honey eyes staring back at me were, well, emotionless. Well, good enough. I followed the perverted guard down the long hall, and to Lady Tsunade's office.

Walking down the long grey halls was very boring, Jiraiya was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about my past roommate, it didn't help that I saw his face on wanted posters, everywhere. The snake guy... He was with me for a short time. I never liked him really, he always got in the way, had his own plans. Orochimaru, he was surely the most distractable person i've ever met. Enough about him though, he's gone now. No need to remember the past.

When we got to Lady Tsunade's office, Jiraiya left me and told me to just go ahead and knock on the door. I almost didn't want to. As he left me, I just stood there, staring at the door. I was contemplating just turning around, but instead, I brought my hand up to the metallic door and knocked. I stood there for a moment and nothing happened, but then I heard the familiar turn of the door knob and there was Lady Tsunade, standing at the door. She motioned me in.

I entered and sighed a sigh of familiarity. When i first came here, i had been in this office so often that it became just about as familiar as my own bedroom. I looked around and saw someone with long, blonde hair sitting in the chair near the desk, the hair pulled back in a pony tail. 'So, my roommate is a girl.. Did they run out of room in the girls' dorms?'

Slowly, my new roommate spun around and stared at me. 'Oh. Oh, my God... My roommate isn't a girl? Well, that's embarrassing...' He had bangs that covered the eye on his right side, and the eye that I could see was a cerulean blue, almost crystal, and lined in black. I must admit, he wasn't bad looking.

"Deidara, don't just stare, come here and meet your partner." Tsunade said.

Shyly, the blondie got up and came over to stand next to Tsunade. 'So, his nameDeidara hm...' Well, he wasn't very menacing looking, so I had no idea why he was here in the first place, but I guess since he's my roommate, I'll find out.

"Sasori," She said, "This is Deidara, your new roommate. And Deidara, This is Akasuna no Sasori."

Deidara stepped forward slightly and said, "Hello, un."

Boredly, "Hello." I replied.

"Okay you two, enough introduction. Sasori, show Deidara to you guys' room. Oh, and Deidara, your bags are near the front door. Make sure you grab them, or they might get taken. Okay, bye." Tsunade said.

Silently, I motioned for Deidara to follow me, and he did. Walking back out to the hallway, I heard the door close as we left, leaving me, and Deidara, alone. I walked at a fast pace and Deidara followed. I've been at the center so long, I know every turn, and can take each one with ease. I don't know why but as we were walking through the halls, I was wondering what my follower was thinking...

Deidara's P.O.V.

I followed Sasori through the halls and think back to our meeting. I was acting so weird, I could've done so many other things, but all I said was 'Hello.' I mean, really? 'He was my roommate! I could've said anything else, but no, I just had to say that. Why did he make me so nervous...' I didn't know why at the time, but at some point, I figured it out. As we were walking down the hall though, I had no clue.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice when the red-head stopped. Sadly, I ran straight into him. Stumbling back a bit, my face turned pure red, I was sure of it. I never messed up, this was new to me. I watched as Sasori stumbled forward a little bit, then in a flash, turned around and gave me a smirk.

"So, do you believe that was funny?" The way he asked was so scary that I wanted to hide; but in these dull hallways, the only places to hide were the shadows.

I backed up against the wall as he advanced. The only thing I could do was gulp, I didn't know what this guy was capable of. "Oh, no. no, no, no. I didn't mean to run into you. I was thinking and got distracted and... un..." I just sort of gave up, this was getting me nowhere, I might well just accept the fact that my roommate is going to end up hating me already.

He got so close, our faces were barely three inches apart. Then, he whispered in my ear, "Don't you ever, run into me like that again. I've been needing new materials for my puppets, and I wouldn't think twice about adding you to my collection, brat."

He backed away like nothing had happened, and just kept walking. As we walked, I recognized the front doors, and grabbed my bags. When I went to get my things, I almost lost Sasori, but I had seen him go up the staircase in front of the door, so I followed. Luckily, I had caught up to him before the staircase split off to separate the boys' side from the girls' side.

After climbing the stairs for what felt like an eternity, we finally came to the top, where the boys rooms were located. We walked all the way to room S66, The 'S' stood for south, and the '66' was just the door number. Sasori pulled out two keys and handed me one. "Here brat, this is your door key. If you lose it, your basically screwed." With that, he pushed his own key into the lock and opened the door.

As we stepped inside, he showed me to my room. It was clean, all white, with a small bed in the center of the room. The bed was covered in red. Red blankets, red sheets, red pillows... 'Somebody likes the color red...'

Dragging my things across the floor, I head to the dresser on the side of the room. I pull out all my clothes and sort them, mesh shirts, tank tops, sweat pants, shorts, boxers, socks... Finally, I pick everything up off the floor and shove them into dressers. Then I get up and jump up on the bed, just to lay down and relax. Then I started to think again.

'I wonder why he calls me brat... I hope it doesn't become a habit. If it does, I have something I can call him so it doesn't matter. I think I'll call him...' I heard someone walk in, no doubt it was Sasori. I sat up. "Hi, un. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I don't appreciate your tone, brat." He said. "I came in here to let you know where the bathroom and stuff is, but whatever."

He called me brat again, so I took this as an opportunity to put into effect my own nick-name. As he started to leave my room, I said to him, "Fine, thank you Sasori no Danna!" I said it in a mocking tone, and I could tell when he turned around that he was pissed.

Sasori marched back into the room, over to my bed, and pushed me down. Afterwards, he sat on me and pinned me down. 'Oh. Shit.'

**Sorry guys, I know you're going to hate me, but I just had to. It was too hard to resist. I must do a cliffhanger. The next chapter won't be out for a while though, sorry :c Just rate and review, maybe I'll put up the next chapter faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry for taking forever to put up this next chapter. Things have been really hectic, and I don't have a computer so I couldn't really update. But I'm staying at my friend's house for a couple weeks, or possibly the whole summer, so I'll try to update a lot more often while I'm here. Okay well enough of my excuses, here's chapter three! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the akatsuki, sadly, because if I did there would be yaoi in just about every episode. Okay but the point is, I don't own Naruto and never will. But this idea is mine, and that's good enough **

**Thinking is underlined!**

_Dreams are in italics._

This is normal speaking.

**Sasori: *sigh* here we go again.**

**Deidara: Sasori no Danna? Is it my turn now? Please, un?**

**Sasori: yeah, whatever. Just don't strain yourself brat. **

**Deidara: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Sasori: ...**

**Deidara: fine. **

Deidara's point of view

Sasori marched back into the room, over to my bed, and pushed me down. Afterwards, he sat on me and pinned me down. 'Oh. Shit.'

Sasori was on top of me and I just sat there, angry yet there was a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. He was sitting right on top of me! I thought he would be heavy but he's pretty light actually. I just kind of stared at him with a face like a fish out of water. He had my hands pinned down and his face close to mine. He stared at me so closely I think I almost died. I just laid there though, looking as resilient as possible, trying not to let it show how much I wish this were something else other than what it really was... a dirty fantasy... that was what I wanted but this was just a tease. He was so close and I couldn't have him. I just need to play the waiting game. That always works. When I lived in Iwagakure, and I can't believe that was a little over a day ago, there were plenty of occasions where I got a girlfriend or boyfriend or plaything, just by waiting. I can pull off the same thing here, it's really no different.

"Brat? Are you listening?" Sasori asked me slightly annoyed.

"Huh? What? Yeah, um, I'm listening, un." I replied, totally lost might I add.

"Now, what did you call me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I almost forgot the little nickname I gave him. I had no idea he would get so mad about it. I just want to see how far I can push him.

"Oh, that. I called you 'Sasori no Danna.' Problem?"

He let up on my hands a bit I smirked and then took this opportunity to change the situation just a little bit. I used my weight and flipped us over so I was on top and Sasori was underneath. His cheeks turned crimson and he looked away ever so slightly. The waiting game was starting to work already. I was going to have some fun. Sure, this may be a form of rape, but you know what they say, it's not rape if you like it.

~Sasori's point of view~

"Oh, that. I called you 'Sasori no Danna.' Problem?" He said with a hint of arrogance.

Damn, the brat was actually enjoying this. I let my mind wander... 'I wonder how good of a puppet he'll make... it's not like I'll get in any more trouble than I'm already in... I mean I bet if I could just...' I must have let my hands slip or let up or something because before I knew it, I was underneath the brat and he was on top. 'Oh. Shit.' I stared up at him and my eyes almost bugged out of my head, I knew he was a guy but come on! Did he really have to look like a girl? I mean I'm not supposed to like this right? Am I weird if I do? Shit... my face got hot. I've never had that happen before so I turned my head to the side, maybe if I didn't look at him I wouldn't think these things. I just kept my face faced to the wall. Not the sexy blonde, or his eyes, or... 'No! I will NOT think these things. I need a distraction... '

Well my thoughts didn't get that far in. I didn't even get to develop a plan. I was just thinking out the details when he grabbed both of my hands and pinned them up above my head with one hand and he put his other hand on my neck. Oh, please don't let him rape me... Something wet and squishy came out of his hand and it moved! It seemed to be licking my neck. I'm just wondering but, how do I even feel this? I know I'm not a real puppet, but I was controlled by others for so long, the thought just set in that I wasn't human. Maybe I'm not emotionless, but I'm not going to let a guy break that! The tongue that somehow came out of his hand was feeling better and better every second, and then instead of licking my neck, the hand kissed my neck instead. Okay, did jiraiya slip something in my drink? There is no way I should feel like this. And, how in the hell does he have mouths on his hands! This guy is nuts.

Dei- I mean brat, let go of my hands and put his other hand on my stomach, which was doing the same thing as its partner, and it was unbearable. I wanted to give in, really, I did. I ran my fingers through his golden hair and I looked at him. He looked like he was concentrating hard, his tongue pushed out in concentration, and a slight smirk on his lips. His blue eyes were looking at me hungrily, and I don't think I would mind... I wanted to lean up and kiss him. I was about to too, but then Jiraiya walked in. I hadn't heard the door open, and he has keys to all the doors. He probably wanted new material for his books. Or he heard how cute blondie was, either or. He stood there, and I stared at him like a deer in headlights. I had been caught. The brat never noticed him, but I did. I also noticed the huge nose bleed that sent him flying all the way across the living room.

Deidara was concentrating so hard, he wasn't paying attention to me, so I pushed him off of me and onto the floor, and I got up and straightened my clothes. When I walked out to the living room, Jiraiya was still sitting there on the floor, a puddle of blood forming on the white carpet. I looked at him indifferently, "You're cleaning that." There I was again, emotionless.

"Sasori! Why didn't you tell me that your roommate was a girl? I could get so many ideas for my next novel out of this!"

I guess brat heard that, because he stormed out of the room and ran up to Jiraiya. 'Here we go...'

~Deidara's point of view~

I was fixing my clothes and smirking at my progress when I heard a man's voice, "Sasori! Why didn't you tell me that your roommate was a girl? I could get so many ideas for my next novel out of this!"

I never met the guy and I hated him already. I got up off the floor and stormed out to see a weird guy with white hair. I got one of those weird anime veins and I ran up to him. "What did you call me? I am not a girl, thank you very much! Obviously, you're old and need glasses if you can't see that I'm a guy!"

The dude looked at me with a confused face and looked me up and down. "Nope. Don't see it." Then he whispered to Sasori, not very quietly because I could still hear him, "Is your roommate gender confused?"

That elicited a chuckle out of Sasori and it elicited a punch in the face for the guy. I punched him so hard; he flew through the door and left a person-shaped hole. Yup, that ought to do it. I heard a tiny voice, it was Sasori. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that was Jiraiya. He was friends with Tsunade since they were young." Now he tells me.

Jiraiya... now I remember where I knew him from, he was in the pictures in Tsunade's office. Jiraiya crawled over to the door and crawled back in through the door. He lay prone on the floor. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so helpless. Sasori sighed, "Now Jiraiya, what exactly did you come barging in here for?"

"I brought you some wood for your, um, projects. You can only have the wood though, if you give me an idea for my next novel."

'Novel...?' Sasori sighed again, heavily. "Yes Jiraiya, fine. I will give you an idea." Then Sasori looked at me, "Actually, just ask Deidara here what happened in the bedroom earlier and that should suffice, don't you think Deidara?"

"Um, what? What kind of novels does this guy write anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just the smutty kind."

Jiraiya leapt up and pointed at Sasori with an angry expression, "Hey! These books are not smut! They are interesting, and it is a good way for people to pass the time okay, believe it or not I'm helping people around the world, got it? So you can shut up about my books!"

They continued bickering and I just went into my room and sat, listening to music, trying not to cringe at the sound of glass being broken; undoubtedly something that was thrown at Jiraiya. I was just beginning to relax when the pervert man came in and sat next to me on my bed. "So..." he started "what exactly happened with you and Sasori?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Oh, you're feisty. I like that."

Jiraiya put his hand on my thigh and my eyes widened in surprise he went higher up and when he hit his goal, his eyes widened and he jumped up. "Y-you really are a guy?"

"NO, I'M THE DAMN SUGAR PLUM FAIRY! YES I'M A GUY!" I screamed at him and I punched him, I beat him all throughout the house it helped a little bit I guess.

~Sasori's point of view~

Jiraiya and I started to argue about his stupid books, and then he brought up my puppets and that was all it took, I threw a potted plant at him and it hit him square in the face. I stood over him and smirked. Then I noticed that the brat had gone back to his room. "Jiraiya, go visit Deidara, I'm sure SHE would love your company. Plus you can ask her about what happened earlier."

He got a dreamy look on his face and literally floated over to Deidara's room. I sat on the couch and started counting the seconds until Deidara undoubtedly would explode, I only got to about 7 seconds before I heard "NO, I'M THE DAMN SUGAR PLUM FAIRY! YES I'M A GUY!" I let out a snicker, this was too good. Sometimes I love how naïve Jiraiya can be, it makes life more fun. It wasn't long until I heard Deidara punching Jiraiya across the house and in just about every room in the house.

I walked through the apartment-like space and all I saw were blood spots, Jiraiya's of course. I walked in a room and Brat was sitting on top of Jiraiya, his fist raised. "Hey guys?" I asked. "Yeah?" They both replied at the same time. "I'm not cleaning this shit up; have fun cleaning your own blood out of the carpet. And I wouldn't let Tsunade see this mess if I were you."

They both just stared at me, got up and scrambled around trying to clean up the apartment. It was funny, and it was late. I was sure Deidara would be tired after all of that energy he spent on Jiraiya. I still heard more fighting and then silence. I went out to the living room where the noise had come from and Jiraiya was unconscious on the floor and Deidara was standing above him with a baseball bat. I face palmed. 'Oh Kami please save me from these idiots...'

~Jiraiya's point of view~

I was fighting with that blonde and he hit me with a baseball bat! That was uncalled for! I ended up falling unconscious, thanks a lot blondie. _Tsunade stood before me, it was afternoon. The new arrival had just gotten here and was taken by his new roommate. Tsunade just stood there in front of me sitting at her desk. "Jiraiya, we have information on Orochimaru. It seems that he's still in this building. Remember what he said last time we saw him? 'The next new inmate is mine... you will be sorry.' Well Jiraiya, I'm scared that this really is a possibility so every so often I need you to check up on Sasori and Deidara. This is very, very important, so don't get distracted with your novels. This is very important! Now go!" everything just went black again, nighty night :3_

_**Well that was chapter three. I hope you liked it! Thumbs up for Jiraiya's point of view? Do you think it was a good idea? I promise you a chapter four sometime in the next couple of weeks. I love my readers and I hope you like this story and you like the direction it's going in. Review, tell me what you think. Got any ideas, share them Thanks!**_

_**-Dei dei chan.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Still no one has gotten me the rights for christmas OR my birthday so I still don't own them. Although i DO own the idea for this fanfic, the idea was mine, so don't take it please 3**

**I know it HAS been a couple weeks since I updated, but this is better than nothing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sasori's-Bomber-Brat for reviewing and reading just about every chapter. make sure you review, and criticize so i can improve!**

_dreaming is in italics_

thinking is underlined

**this is evil thoughts**

and this is normal talking.

**Sasori: I have a feeling that I'm really going to hate this chapter.**

**Deidara: Aw, why would you feel like that?**

**Me: Oh, Sasori, you might like it at the time. and love me even more than you already do for what's going to happen in this chapter!**

**Sasori: oh my kami... save me...**

**Deidara: I'll save you Danna! I'll save you from whatever this twisted girl has in store!**

**Sasori: *sigh* no, brat. I'll have to deal with it.**

~Deidara's point of view~

Jiraiya and I were starting to clean his blood out of the floor, seeing has he didn't land one hit on me the entire time we fought, and he started to just sit there and stare at me. I ignored him and kept cleaning. Then, he stopped cleaning entirely and just sat there staring at me, i kept my back turned but his gaze was boring into my back. Finally i turned around and stared back at him. When i turned around his face was only a few inches away. I jumped up and crawled back, and yelled, "What the fuck was that, un!"

"So, you really are a guy?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Didn't we already go over this you bastard?"

"Yes. You still look so much like a girl that I could use that little scene with you and Sasori still. So, go ahead, tell me what happened!"

I got another anime vein and stood up, my eyes completely dark and grabbed a baseball bat. "You sick bastard, un." I then hit Jiraiya square in the face with my weapon. Come to think of it, why is there a baseball bat in a juvenile detention center anyway? Oh who cares. I hit him once and stopped. He fell to the ground and curled up in fetal position, taking a nap. I bent down and felt his heart-beat. 'Oh, he's all right. he still has a heartbeat.'

At that moment, Sasori walked in, stared at Jiraiya, walked back out, and walked back in again, as if he couldn't believe it. "REALLY BRAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE GOING TO GET IN!"

I shrugged my shoulders, absentmindedly playing with the baseball bat. "He deserved it."

Just as me and Sasori were about to get in a full-scale fight, Jiraiya's walkie-talkie started to get static, and a message from Tsunade. "Jiraiya, do you hear me?"

I'm very good at immitations so I picked up the device and used Jiraiya's voice, "Yeah, i hear ya."

"good. We have another new student. All of the men's dorms were full so there's going to be a group of three wherever we put him. I decided to put him in room S66 with the other new kid. Can you tell those two to get down here and pick him up?"

"yeah, sure." I mimicked.

I smirked up at Sasori and he just stared at me with surprise on his face. I left Jiraiya and headed toward the front door, Sasori stood frozen where he was. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming or not, un?"

"Yeah, yeah, move out of my way brat."

I moved out of the way of the door and let Sasori go ahead.

~Sasori's point of view~

'Another new roommate? Really? i'm already having enough trouble with this brat!' At the thought of what happened earlier a crimson blush sweapt over my face leaving me immobilized next to the prone Jiraiya.

Deidara's voice broke through my thoughts, "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you coming or not, un?"

"Yeah, yeah, move out of my way brat."

I moved from my frozen state and went to the front door, which still had a Jiraiya shaped hole in it. I sighed, Kakuzu would be mad. Opening the useless door, i walked back down the hallway with the blonde in tow. This building is easy to get through after you've lived here a while. Going down the giant flight of stairs and taking all the twists and turns of the hallway, we made it to Tsunade's door. I knocked on the cold metal for the second time today and the door opened.

In front of me stood Tsunade, with her hair disheveled and a very angry face. She pushed a silver haired kid with violet eyes toward us and said "This is Hidan. My kami, please take him." She pushed him out into the hallway and slammed her door.

All three of us just stood there with an awkward silence, and I noticed Hidan had a black eye. "Uh, Hidan?" I asked.

"Yeah? what the fuck is your question?"

"How did you get that black eye?"

"Oh, that? The blonde chick, well she was ridiculously hot, so I tried to fuck her, but she punched me in the goddamn eye."

Deidara just stood there, we looked at each other for an awkward moment, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. 'if this guy doesn't kill me, i'm going to kill myself.'

~Hidan's point of view~

**'so they put me with two chicks huh? Oh, I'm going to have so much fun. I think I'll start with the red-head...'**

~Deidara's point of view~

After meeting our new roommate, I'm sure me and Sasori were in the same ship. We had to put aside our games and try NOT to get raped by this weird guy. I could tell by the way we both looked at each other that neither of us were very happy, I mean look at this guy: silver hair, violet eyes, no shirt on, a pair of pants that sag horribly and some kind of tattoo on his left bicep... does he not spell out rape? That tattoo, it was so weird! It was a black circke with a black triangle on the inside. He looked like he belonged in some kind of cult, but hey, who am i to judge?

Once again getting into single file, me behind Sasori and that new guy behind me. More than once i heard him grumble on about 'All the fucking turns' and how there were too many. Well we finally made it to our door, which still had a jiraiya shaped hole in it, oops. We all went inside single file and found Jiraiya still on the floor, unconscious.

Sasori and i stood there with Hidan in between us. Me and Sasori were staring at Jiraiya and Hidan was looking back and forth between Sasori and eye then back to Jiraiya over and over again, like an uncomprehending child on one of those cartoon shows and then out of the blue, he spoke up. "So you guys like fucking older looking men huh? musta taken a lot to knock this big fucker out. I like it rough, so which one of you hoes is first? or do you guys fuck together?"

Sasori and I looked at each other then burst out in hysterical laughter, "What the fuck are you guys laughing at huh? I will rape your asses!" that made us laugh even harder! before we knew it though, Sasori was pinned up against the living room wall by Hidan and I just sat there staring. "Hidan..." I said.

"What?" he asked, sounding agitated.

"We're men, un. Do you really think Tsunade would put you in with two girls after you just tried to rape her?"

Hidan stayed in the position he was in and thought for a moment. With a smirk on his face, he said, "I don't believe you blondie. Don't worry because you're next." He finished with a wink and then he leant over and Kissed Sasori on the lips. Sasori's lips were closed but all the same, I fainted at that very moment right next to Jiraiya.

~ Sasori's point of view~

'OH MY KAMI! WHAT IS UP WITH THESE GUYS?' Deidara and i had just gotten over a laughing fit when Hidan decided it would be a great time to push me up against the wall. I know i did this to brat but come on, really? I have a feeling my life is controlled by someone else and it sure as hell isn't me. Some puppet master is pulling the strings, making me do all these crazy things that, in turn, screw me up.

"Hidan..." I heard deidara say in a small voice.

"What?" He replied back, clearly agitated.

Then deidara replied with a really good point. "We're men, un. Do you really think Tsunade would put you in with two girls after you just tried to rape her?"

Hidan flinched a little but didn't let up his grip. He smirked and said "I don't believe you blondie. Don't worry because you're next." hearing that made myheart speed, and made me frown ever so slightly. I was still in thought about the blonde when the taller man leant down and kissed me. I kept my mouth closed but my eyes were wide open. Since my eyes were open, i got the chance to see brat fall to the ground and faint.

I sighed, which proved to be a bad move because Hidan only took that as initiative to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore it, which didn't feel as weird as I thought it would have. What am I saying? I'd rather have Deidara doing this than some weirdo.

Hidan was kissing me so hard that I couldnt breathe and passed out, much like deidara did. I went limp and Hidan stopped his actions then let me drop to the floor, and I was out for the count.

~Hidan's point of view~

The red-head was knocked out after we made out for so long! i let the bitch drop to the floor and went over to the blonde one, who, for some odd reason, was also knocked out. I didn't remember doing anything to this one so i picked her up and took her back to a room with a bed covered in all red and layed her down. I chuckled, this was going to be fun.

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . half an hour later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I got tired of messing around with the knocked-out blonde so I left her there and went to get the knocked out red-head. She was still unconscious so i picked her up and took her to a different room. This room was white with a black bed and sheets, and a red work bench in the corner.

I liked this hoe more so I didn't want her to escape. That's exactly why i went to the closet in the room, got a light sheet, and ripped it up. I used the thin strips i tore to tie her hands to the headboard. I was lucky I did that when i did because she was just starting to regain consciousness.

I quickly sat on her legs and kissed the skin on her neck, and licked her ear. "You dear, are my favorite." I cooed into her ear. I sat back and saw her eyes widen with fear, the feel of the chase was exhilerating, I wanted to feel her pain. I licked her neck once more and bit down hard, drawing blood and i lapped up the red liquid. She squirmed a little, but she was still slightly asleep.

Her honey eyes were half lidded and sleepy looking, but also mixed with fear. She was going to scream so I claimed her lips in a kiss, she tasted her own blood and her eyes widened. I went back to the wound on her neck and lapped up more blood. You see, that's kind of why i'm in here. I like to drink people's blood. I'm not a vampire or anything, it just tastes good.

"I-i'm not a girl you jerk. You wanna check?" the girl asked.

"Actually, yes, i do." I cooed into her ear once again.

I continued what i was doing before only stepped up a little. i chuckled. "i'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to resist me." True to my word i started doing other things. and when i got to my goal...

~Deidara's point of view~

I had just gotten out of my fainting spell when i heard a scream that sounded like this: "NO! NO! NO!"

I jumped up out of my bed, i would have to ask later how i got there, and i ran to where the noise came from, which was Sasori's room. I barged right in and almost fell down laughing. Hidan was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth and Sasori was tied to his bed, glaring at the weirdo. I went over and untied Sasori and left. I wasn't even going to ask because I was sure I would faint again. Walking through the appartment i saw that it was almost 1 a.m. and that Jiraiya was still asleep on the floor. I sighed and went back to my room, and went to sleep. Tomorrow was my first school day, and i must say, i was excited.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, that's right! Now Hidan is a part of the chaos! who could've guessed? *smirks* Not me, I had ABSOLUTELY no idea ;) Also, i'm just going to stick the disclaimer right here, because i can. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own Naruto. I wish I did, but i don't. Obviously if i did, all of the akatsuki members would be fucking each other and naruto and sasuke would definitely be a couple. **

**Now that that's over, on to the random crap before the actual story.**

**Hidan: Ha, silly bitch, you're the writer, of course you knew what the fuck was gonna happen and exactly when it was gonna happen!**

**No, not really. My writing is spontaneous! WHAT NOW ZEALOT?!**

**Hidan: -.- ... Shut up.**

**Deidara: Well, you have to admit, what she does IS art, and it's spontaneous! like mione, but everlasting like Sasori's... **

**Sasori: Very true, brat.**

**Hidan: Whatever. And i would like to point out, miss "writer," that i would never go for this red-headed bitch. Im into blondes, and chicks. Not men.**

***rolls my eyes* suuuure, whatever you say... you DID technically put blondes into a different category. Maybe you have something for Dei? Muahahahahaha. okay, maybe i should actually start talking to the readers now...**

**um, hi guys :) im not gonna make up any stupid excuses, but im just goling to say, i dont have a computer and there is no possible way in hell that i can update the story from my cell phone, so pretty much every chance i get to use the computer, whether im at my grandparents or somewhere else, ill try to update. and to make it up to you guys, im going to try to get two to three chapters done this weekend. no promises, but i will try. i'll be sure to make the chapters extra long, just for you guys. because the readers of this story are the most important part of it! Your reaction tells me what to do with my story, so i'd appreciate it if you reviewed :):):):):):):)**

_dreaming is in italics_

thinking is underlined

**this is evil thoughts**

and this is normal talking.

**Sasori: So, you sad I would like the last chapter and yeah... I didn't *glares***

**Me: It's not my fault that you're so damn sexy ;D**

**Dediara: *glares at you***

**Me: oh back off Dei, Sasori's all yours.**

**Deidara: Stay. Away. From. My. Man!**

**Me: dude... he's fictional anyway. there isn't even a possible way that i could even think about somehow ending up with Sasori. So, cool your tits besides, im more of a dei fan ;D!**

**Deidara: hmph.**

**Sasori: *sigh* stop fighting and let's go on with this story please? I'm anxious to find out how Dei and I get together.**

**Me: Well i don't think you'll find out in this chapter, unless i feel like changing my mind. I don't know what im doing yet.**

**Hidan: *walks in* Thats what he said. *walks back out***

**Dei & Saso: *sigh* Fuck both of you.**

**Me: Can you? Please?**

**Dei & Saso: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Me: *grumbles* fine, go on deidara, tell the story.**

Deidara's point of view

I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing next to my ear. "What the...? Oh, yeah. I'm in this juvenile place... SHIT! Today i start schooling! UGHHHH" I groaned.

Slowly, I rose out of bed, my sheets tangling around my feet as i got up, and as i planted my feet on the floor and started to move, I got tangled in the sheets even worse than i already was and fell flat on my face as i tripped head-first into the floor. "AH SHIT!" I grabbed my head and said pretty much every cuss word that came to mind, and the pain subsided a little.

After i gained my wits, i walked over to my dresser that I had stocked with clothes the day before, and pulled out what I always wear: White tank top, Black mesh shirt, black shorts, and sandals. Simple. I walked over to the bathroom and went in to take a shower because honestly, I smelled like blood and sweat, one of the worst combinations of smells, EVER.

I looked in the mirror and my hair was dishelved, probably because it fell out of its' pony tail when i fainted, and my eyes had little rings forming under them, showing the world that i hadn't gotten enough sleep, and my mouths were also unbearably dry. I sighed, and walked over to the shower, turning on the water and waiting for it to get hot. As i waited, i stripped myself of my clothes and threw them somewhere on the floor.

Stepping gently into the shower and letting the hot water run down my back, I thought about my time here so far, and i guess it wasn't bad. Jiraiya's an idiot, and a perv, but he gives me something to do. (Hidan: That's what she said! Me:*glares* unless you wanna get in that shower with him, GTFO.) Sasori... I like him, probably more than i should since it's only been a day but hey, free country and love at first sight and all that, right? And Hidan, he's crazy but it doesn't hurt that he's that sexy, crazy yet sexy, i kind of like it. So, i guess I'm attracted to both of them but i like Sasori better, he has a good personality, much better than Hidan's, and besides, Hidan scares the shit out of me.

With all of the thinking i was doing, i had forgot i was in the shower. Until the water started to get cold... On hyper-drive, i washed my body, and hair in about 1 minute. I hate when the shower gets cold. Quickly turning off the cold water, i hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, only to see Hidan standing right there in front of the shower staring at me. He looked me up and down approvingly and licked his lips. "What's up blondie?"

"You do realize that i'm a guy too, right, un?"

He smirked and said, "Yeah. And your point is? Are you saying that I can't fuck you because we're both men?" He started coming closer, and I backed away.

"Um, no... but you had such a bad reaction to Sasori being a man and so, yeah, i dont know. un." He still came closer, and he got so close, i could smell the scent of blood and adrenaline on him, and my back was against the wall.

"What's wrong?" he purred, "Are you scared?"

"N-No." I stated.

"Oh really? Sounds like you are." He grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head. He still held my hands down, and he kissed me hard but then he stopped and stood back and scrutinized me from bottom to top with those purple eyes, and they stopped on my hands. "Are those mouths?" He asked. I nodded, and he looked straight into my eyes. "Kinky." He stated plainly.

He dropped my hands and stepped back. "I didn't come in here to fuck you, I came in to get a shower, because the red-headed bitch is in the other bathroom. And plus, i think i like you better. You're more feminine."

"Ooookay then." I scooped my clothes off of the counter and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me, and got dressed.

Sasori's point of view

I woke up around 6:45, for some reason that's when I always wake up, no matter what. I sighed and layed in bed for about 10 more minutes before i got up and actually did something productive. I got up and walked over to my closet, and pulled out a black shirt, red pants, and some sandals, plus my black sweat-shirt with red clouds on it.

As soon as the clock hit 7, I heard a faint thud, followed by an "AH SHIT!" and many other cuss words, there were even some i hadn't heard before, which is quite a spectacle because I'M the one who was in the juvenile center the longest, with all of the delinquents like us around here I would've thought I was the one who had known more cuss words. apparently, I was wrong.

I reguarded Hidan, who was actually sleeping in the corner of my room. He was curled up in fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest. If this wasn't the man who had tried to rape me i would have almost thought he was cute. Almost. I shivered at the memories of last night, and of what almost happened with this silver-haired man. 'Luckily, Deidara had woken up and came in and untied me, i've got to thank him for that later, and i think i have just the right way to do it...' I smirked to myself and walked off to the bathroom and turned on the water. I neatly folded my dirty clothes and placed them on the counter and stepped into the warm shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mini time jump~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the bathroom, i felt awake and refreshed, although i did have a mark on my neck from where that pain in the ass had bitten me, I'm going to have to pay him back as well. I walked out of my room and into the living room, waiting for my roommates to come out so i could show them to the breakfast hall as Tsunade had asked.

I sat there for probably only five minutes, and i was already impatient, so i got up off of the couch in the living room and walked slowly to Deidara's room. I heard a slight panting, making me assume that Deidara was fighting somebody, probably Hidan seeing as how when I got out of the shower that he wasn't curled up in the corner anymore.

I sighed and opened the door wide and walked in. To my surprise, the panting was coming from Hidan and that's because Deidara was on top of him, nipping, biting, and kissing any part of Hidan that was available to his mouths, and i say mouths because as I recall it, he has a mouth on each of his hands as well. Hidan's eyes were closed in ecstasy and i felt a pang of something.

I felt a sudden emotion rushing over me, i haven't felt it before but i felt like I should be the one under Deidara, that should be me panting, and feeling that ecstacitic feeling wash over me as mouth met sensitive skin. I bristled and realized that what I was feeling, was jealousy. Neither of them noticed me, but they were going to.

Angrily, I stomped over to the bed and flipped Deidara off of Hidan. I pushed Hidan onto the floor and he hit with a thud, yelling a "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" but I ignored him and straddled my blonde. Did i just say my blonde? Yeah, i think i did. Oh well, that's what he is, mine. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes, not saying a word. I didnt lean down to kiss him, instead, i grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up to meet me and said, "Hidan," just to get his attention, "This blonde right here? He's mine." and to give my words meaning, I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, immediately the blond kissed back.

I didn't look back over at Hidan, but I heard him huff and leave the room. As soon as he left, I stopped kissing the blonde and i could hear him whimper with longing. I got up and off of him and he sat there and stared up at me with wide eyes, and i had to hide a smirk. "What?"

"N-nothing..." he stammered looking down at the ground.

I smiled a smalll smile and said, "it's okay, there'll be more later."

He blushed and then nodded.

"Well come on then. We'll be late." i said.

"Fine, fine..." he grumbled.

i walked out of the room and i turned back and realized he wasnt with me. I turned back, into the room, grabbed his hand and led him out to the living room where hidan was pouting. I could feel Deidara's blush even though i couldnt see it, and i saw hidan's face get red with jealousy. 'looks like this might be more fun than i thought...' i thought smirking to myself.

Hidan's p.o.v.

So i woke up in the corner of the red-heads room, Sasori i think it was. Well he was in the shower, and i was going to just go and walk in and fuck around with him, but he locked the door. 'Smart...' Disappointedly, i went to the blonde's room, he was in the bathroom too so i tried the door and it opened.

I heard the water running and i knew he was still in the shower. I looked around and his clothes were on the floor, but the clean ones were on the sink. I looked around to make sure no one was coming and that the blonde wasnt done yet, so i took a look down at my wrist and smiled at the hair-band that was there. It was blondies hair tie. And yeah, i may sound like a stalker, but hey, he's my new favorite.

I hadn't planned on being caught, but right as i was about to leave, the water stopped amd i was trapped. 'Fuck...' I thought. Trying to look nonchalant, i leaned up against the counter, waiting for the blonde to get out. When he did, i almost swear that my eyes popped out of my head. There he was, in all his glory. His blonde hair was drenched and hung sexily on his shoulders and in his face... He had a chiseled chest, he may look feminine but he has abs and they're perfect, and not to mention his dick. i swear to Jashin i was drooling a river. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then he finally noticed me.

"What's up blondie?" i asked sexily.

"You do realize that i'm a guy too, right, un?" he asked confusedly.

i smirked and said, "Yeah. And your point is? Are you saying that I can't fuck you because we're both men?" i started coming closer, and he backed away nervously. I kind of liked this game of cat and mouse, it was cute.

"Um, no... but you had such a bad reaction to Sasori being a man and so, yeah, i dont know. un." i still went closer, and i got so close, i could smell the scent of fear on him, and his back was against the wall, and my blood was pumping with adrenaline.

"What's wrong?" I purred, "Are you scared?"

"N-No." he stammered.

"Oh really? Sounds like you are." I grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head. I kissed him hard, still holding his hands above his head. but then I stopped and stood back and looked him over again from bottom to top with these purple eyes, and they stopped on his hands. "Are those mouths?" I asked. He nodded, and I looked straight into his eyes. "Kinky." I stated plainly.

I dropped his hands and stepped back. "I didn't come in here to fuck you, I came in to get a shower, because the red-headed bitch is in the other bathroom. And plus, i think i like you better. You're more feminine."

His face got redder and redder with every word i said. His blush just made me want to bite him over and over, I bet his blood tasted as sweet as he looked, who knows. He went over to the counter and grabbed his clothes then stormed out. I swweatdropped then i got into the shower real quick, I honestly wasnt going to take one that morning but Jashin wouldnt want me to lie so i got in real quick and washed. When i was done i hopped out and put some clothes on and walked out into the bedroom, only to be pinned to the wall by blondie.

He stared at me with dark eyes, which is pretty signifigant considering he has blue eyes, and he bit my neck hard, not hard enough to draw blood, but still hard. Then he bit and nipped up my neck until he got to my ear and he started to nibble on my ear lobe. 'god damnit thats my weak spot!' Then he whispered: "First off, I'm Deidara. Not blondie. Second of all, Dont make advances if youre not ready to play."

His last words sent a shiver down my spine and he kissed me fiercely and used the kissing to lure me over to his bed where he straddled my waist. He kissed and sucked all over my neck and then he put his hands under my shirt, i didnt remember anything about his hand mouths until they started nipping, biting, and sucking my sides and my stomach. He ran his hands all over my body, And i was panting a little loudly from the pleasure. I never knew how good it felt to be on bottom.

We were really starting to enjoy ourselves when all of a sudden, i landed with a thud on the floor. I rubbed where my head had hit the ground and angrily shouted "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

Sasori ignored me and straddled deidara, who looked like he was almost as pissed as i was. Sasori grabbed my blonde by the shoulders and pulled him up to meet him. "Hidan," He said. "This blonde right here? He's mine. Then he kissed him with all that he could muster. I stood up and huffed angrily and left the room.** 'who the fuck does that red-headed bitch think he is? If he wanted Dei then he should have claimed him. But no, that blonde is not his, He's mine. I've got something up my sleeve..'**

They both came back out into the living room as i was formulating my plan. They were holding hands and my face got red, he was adding more fuel to the fire. Sadly though, i had to eat breakfast with the idiot. I put that aside and just followed him. besides, what the fuck could go wrong?

**THE END OF CHAPTER 5! omg you have no idea how much writers block i had to get through to actually pull this one off. You better appreciate it! well i hope you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Well, everyone must be excited, chapter 7 already! :) usually it takes much longer for me to put up a chapter usually because my family is a group of raging bitches. Well, I wonder what Hidan's plan is? You might just find out ^_^ hehe enjoy.

Hidan: that's right, enjoy. Everything will fall into place. Muahah...

Deidara: uhm... I'm scared.

Sasori: we probably should be. *turns to stare at writer*

Me: what are you staring at me for? *laughs nervously* well on to the story!

Sasori's POV

Hidan was being oddly quiet as I lead him and the blonde down the long set of stairs. At the bottom, we turned to the left, which took us to the school half of the building. The longer he stayed quiet, the more positive I was that he was plotting something, or that my dominance over deidara had effected him in some kind of way. I was really hoping it was the latter, thinking about it put a smirk on my face. But what if it he had some kind of horrible plan? I smirked once again, I wasn't worried, I could counter anything he thought up.

Feeling self assured, I led them through the halls and into the cafeteria for breakfast. After all that had happened, I was hungry. But before thhat, I had to find my usual group. Maybe Hidan would take a liking to Pein, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, or Zetsu... then he would leave my Deidara alone. With relief, I spotted my group.

Pein, the leader, with his orange hair and ringed eyes and many piercings, was sitting with Konan, the only girl of the group. She had a thingg for paper and even kept a paper flower in her hair, and her hair was dyed purple, her eyes almost matched her hair, and she had a single piercing right below her lip. Then there was itachi and kisame. Kisame was obseesed with sharks. He had dyed his skin and hair blue and had gotten gill tattoos on the side of his face. Itachi had long black hair, he was nearly blind but he was very good at senseing people. Next up was Kakuzu and Zetsu. Kakuzu had dark brown hair and tan skin, stitches lined the sides of his lips, his eyes were green and somehow without a pupil... he usually wore a mask, but it always got taken away, Kakuzu always took care of the Akatsuki's money. Zetsu was... odd looking, to say the least. His skin was half black, half white. Hi hair was green, and he had a growth on his shoulders that looked like he had a fly-trap around his head. Then, last...the energetic and crazy Tobi. I have actually never seen his face, because he always wears an orange mask, but his hair was dark, and the eye you could see was obsidian. But when he was angry, it turned a dark red.

Slowly, I made my way to the table, and they started criticizing the two behind me. For a moment, they all looked suspicious of the two, but Konan's face was the first to have a smile appear. She stood up. "Hiya guys, I'm Konan. These are Pein, Kakuzu. Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi." She said gesturing at all of the people sitting at the table. Then she turned to Sasori. "So I'm guessing these are your new, uhm, roommates?"

"Yeah, it was originally just supposed to be Deidara over here, but there was an unnexpected arrival and so now Hidan is our other roommate."

Konan nodded in understanding. "Well then, they're free to sit with us too." She said with a smile.

Deidara sat down, and I looked at him. "I don't eat breakfast, un." He said as an explanation. I shrugged. "Well bitches, I'm going to get some fucking food." Hidan left.

Before going off to get my own breakfast, I made sure to warn the group about Hidan. "Be careful, hidan likes to fuck anything that moves." They all nodded and I walked over to the line. There was something odd about Hidan being quiet, and I wanted to figure it out before he pulled anything. I walked up next to him in line and stood firmly on my feet. Hidan was jittery and impatient. He annoyed me so much I could punch him, but I didn't. "Hidan," I began.

"Hm?" Was all he said in reply.

"What is your plan?"

"Plan?" He repeated, fakely innocent.

"Your plan to get Deidara."

"Hah! Why would I tell you?"

"I knew you were going to be difficult. Whatever Hidan." I left the line without getting food and went back to the table and sat closely to Deidara. His head was down on the table. Pein spoke up and broke the silence. "So, since we have 2 new members, I feel we should do reassignments. They can't be assigned together, because they don't even know what we do... Sasori, since Orochimaru was your partner and since you don't have one, seeing as how tobi hardly counts, you can pick one of them to be your partner and we will assign the other according to our own plans. So, which one do you want to be your partner?"

Without hesitation, "Deidara." I said.

"Okay, what shall we do about hidan?"

I smirked. "Why don't we put him with Kakuzu?"

"I think that would be a good idea, then its settled. Deidara and Sasori, kakuzu and hidan, then I'll put zetsu and Tobi together. Problem solved."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Hidan arrived back at the table, and he sat down with his food. He ate quickly and noisily. Pein coughed to grab attention, then restated the new groups for Hidan's sake. Hidan wasn't too happy but he mumbled in agreeance. Deidara yawned. "So you guys keep talking about this organization and whatnot, so what do you guys even do?"he asked.

"Well," pain started, "we are kind of like the big-shots around here. If anyone steps out of line, we take care of it. Even if it involves violence."

"So... kind of like the mafia?"

"Uhm... sure."

The bell rang and everybody got up. "Wait, un! Me and Hidan don't know our classes..."

I paused. Then a light bulb went off. "Oh! Well you come with me, and hidan goes with Kakuzu. Simple"

"Oh, okay!" Deidara smiled and Hidan pouted. A victorious smirk came to my face. I grabbed Deidara's hand and led him off. While Hidan followed around Kakuzu.

Deidara's POV.

Breakfast had been kind of interesting, not even my first day doing actual school work, and I had already been invited into a secret group, a mafia as I like to call it, although they like to call it "Akatsuki". I think I kind of like that name though. I'm really glad because Sasori and I are paired up, and him and I have all the same classes. He explained to me what classes we have before we have them though.

1st: Theatre (would've seen him more as a wood-shop kind of guy, put apparently the tools are dangerous so its not a class)

2nd: French (he likes romance?)

3rd: Geometry.

4th: Physical Sciences

5th: English/ Language

6th:World history (which we both hate)

7th: Gym

Sasori also explained that we could switch out working in the yard, for some sort of club. And that he did debate and speech club. "Oi I think I'll join that club with you danna, un. Sounds much better than having to be outside." Sasori shrugged, "sure, brat. Club is only on mondays, so if you join, you get off for the week. But you do work on the weekends." I shrugged, anything was better than having to deal with the sun. My skin is sensitive, and pale, I like it to to stay that way. Don't ask.

I followed sasori through a hallway with tall lockers on each side. We stepped into a classroom, and we sat in seats in the middle of class. A girl walked in, followed by two boys. She came up next to me. "Excuse me, that's Misa's seat" (AN: yes, I included death note. Everybody loves death note.) She said with a smile. "Eh, sorry, I'm new here so I didn't know.."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh that's okay, id just like to sit next to my boyfriend light-kun, and that's the only way I can. By the way, I'm Misa Amane, that's Light Yagami, and the blond is Mello."

I nodded at them and stood up. "I'm Deidara. And Sasori is my roommate."

"Well nice to meet you!" Misa smiled at me, and then Light and mello took their seats and so did Misa. I took the seat in front of Sasori and leaned back. The teacher walked in and class had started. I was surprised that it was only the 5 of us in this class, but I didn't complain. That day, we learned about characters and all that boring stuff. This class didn't particularly interest me, but Sasori seemed enthralled. I sighed and looked over at light and mello, they both gave off the same bored look I had. We made it through class, then went off to second. I didn't understand a word the man said, he spoke too fast to comprehend. Then in third, it was just boring. The teacher talked about properties and all that stupid shit. In fourth, all the teacher did was talk about bonds and molecules and atoms, I spaced out right at the very beginniing. At fifth period, I brightened up. I liked writing and the teacher was able to make me laugh. Then in sixth, I pretty much slept, missing everything. And then finally in 7th, we got to play dodgeball, where I pegged people right in the face and nlever got in trouble.

Lunch, which was in the middle of fifth period, was interesting.

~flashback~

Pein explained in more detail what was needed. He asked me what something special about me was. I blushed as pein and the others examined the mouths on my hands. He nodded at me approvingly. "Those could come in handy...no pun intended." I blushed andthen took my hands back to myself. "Thanks..."

He turned to Hidan and asked what he could do. Hidan smirked. "Heh, finally! Well, I'm immortal. I don't die."

Pein looked disbelieving. "Prove it."

"Heh, fine." Hidan pulled a knife out of his pocket and without hesitation he stabbed it straight through his heart. He moaned in enjoyment and ecstasy, the blood dripped down his shirt and I caught myself drooling slightly. I mean come on, he's hot. Sasori saw me staring, then possessively, he pulled me in for a kiss,I kissed back, and now instead of staring at us, everyone was staring at Sasori and I. We pulled apart and I just sat there and looked down, blushing.

Hidan pulled the knife out of his chest and his wound was still there, but he was talking normally and walking even. Pein nodded once again. "Kakuzu, stitch him up, please."

Kakuzu stood without a word, walked over to Hidan, and sat down on his lap, facing him.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up. I'm fixing your wound." He replied calmly. Threads slipped from his fingers and went under the skin, then he stitched the wound closed and returned to his normal seat. I couldn't help but smile, because all of these people were so nice.

After the school day was over, sasori, hidan and I went to our room. Without a word, I went into my room, collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

Boring chapter, I know. It was sort of just a filler, but you find out Hidan's plan in the next chapter ^_^ I promise you that :) well comment, review, follow, whatever you want, haha, I just love my readers and I hope the story is alright. New chapter when I can! I will definitely update more frequently :) well tell me what you think or ideas if you have any! :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaiiiimer: I am Ireland and i do not own the akatsuki nor any other characters that appear un this fic of mine. i hope you like :3**

**SQUEEEE! CHAPTER 7! I'm just really excited right now XD but yeah, chapter 7! I really hope I'm loved by you guys cuz I hate updating from my phone.**

**Hidan: stop your bitchin' you heathen!**

**Me: -_- don't you have a deity to worship?**

**Hidan:...HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT JASHIN! I'M SORRY! *stabs self through the heart***

**Me: idiot. Anyway on with the story! :)**

_Hidan's p.o.v._

You wanna know something idiotic? I got stuck with that zombie-dude Kakuzu! That messed up my plan a bit, but I can still work with what I have. After my first day of schooling, I was honestly glad that it was Friday.

~flashback~

"I want to be with Deidara." I told Kakuzu.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No."

"WHY?!"

"No."

"Is no all you can say?"

"No."

"Shut the fuck up or face the wrath of Jashin you bastard!"

"No."

"That's it, I'm gonna-" I was cut off by kakuzu pressing his lips to mine. I pushed him away as fast as possible and wiped my mouth as if there was acid on my tongue.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"You wouldn't shut up."

"DON'T ACT SO CALM WITH ME YOU HEATHEN! YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT!"

"I just did. Now come along we'll be late."

"I GIVE NO FUCKS!"

Kakuzu sighed and grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to first.

~end of flashback~

I can't stand him, I found out I can't kill him either because he has five hearts, really though, how many does a person need? He annoys me to no end, I'm stuck with him though.

After I got back to my room, I flopped down on the bed and layed there, thinking. Thinking more about my plan. And the more I thought, the bigger the smile on my face got.

_Deidara's p.o.v._

Its the weekend! My first day, well... it was a first day. I sat on the edge of my bed, and laid there, just thinking.

I was just drifting asleep when I heard a knock on my door. I was contemplating whether to say come in when I thought, 'what's the worst that could happen?' So without thinking, "Come in!" I yelled.

My door opened to reveal a shakey hidan. He looked kind of nervous, so I patted the spot next to me on the bed and hesitantly, he came over and sat next to me.

I laid back down with my hands behind my head. "What's wrong? You look all shakey." I asked, genuinely worried.

He shook his head and laughed, I could detect a hint of bitterness which caused me to sit up and rest a hand on his back. "Hidan?"

The laughing stopped and he looked at me, in his eyes, it looked as if he had just realized something huge. Then finally, he said what he came in to say. "Deidara..." he stopped.

"What? What is it?"

He put one hand on my cheek, and the other on my shoulder, then leaned in and slowly gave me a soft, sweet kiss. Then pulled away quickly. "I think I love you..." he said.

My cheeks burnt crimson, and my mouth was a gaping hole of 'wtf'. It was all too much, hidan, sasori. Hidan, or sasori? I let out a little sigh, and I fainted, right on hidans shoulder.

_Hidan's p.o.v._

Just as planned, the shock was too great for the little blondie. I tucked him into his bed and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

As I got out the door, I came face to face with sasori.

"What were you doing in Deidara's room?"

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually, yes, I would."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, dei and I are both new, so I figured id see how his day went. He was sobbing, crying like a baby really. It was embarrassing. So, I asked him how I could help and he clung to me, crying his pretty little eyes out, begging me to help him forget, to help him sleep. So I did, I made him work so hard he passed out. He doesn't hold up very long. It was like he forgot all about you really."

By the end of my little speech, sasori's face was as red as his hair and he stormed off into his room. All according to plan.

I grinned as I walked down the hall and into my room, where I fell into bed, feeling like the most clever guy in the world. I thanked Jashin for my mind, and for helping my plan go the way it was supposed to.

And then I fell asleep.

And that's the end of this chapter! Woo! I was in the hospital waiting room while writing this, so sorry if it kinda sucks ^^"


	9. Chapter 8

_**helloooo~ chapter 8 3 I'm really excited to put this up, because the stories just gonna get better and better :3 its going to get so much better until your head explodes from all of the pure awesomeness!**_

**Deidara: oh kami... please no more surprises... im already going through enough torment! **

**Sasori: For once, i agree with the brat...**

**Me: just chill. everything will work out as i plan.**

**Dei and Saso: *eye roll***

**Hidan: FOR JASHIIIINNNN!**

**Me: *sighs* on with the story**

Deidara's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning with a major headache. Groaning, I pressed my palms to my temples, massaging them to rid me of the pounding in my head. As I sat up, the throbbing got even more intense. Groggily, I got out of bed and shuffled over to my door and then out to the kitchen.

I went over to the fridge, pulled out the milk, and started to drink straight from the jug. Soon, I started thinking about the night before, and spit milk all over the counter. Covering my mouth, I put my back against the counter and slid down. 'Oh no..' I thought, 'Hidan's in love with me...'

As I was sitting there, Sasori walked in, and my heart sped up. He was so tired, he didn't see me and tripped right over my outstretched legs. "Ah! Sasori no Danna! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He just glared at me.

It looked like he realized something, and then he looked away from me quickly. I frowned. 'Do I really look like that much of a mess...?'

"What were you doing on the floor brat?" He asked, annoyed. He still wouldn't look at me.

"J-just... just some thinking..." I stuttered.

As always, things just HAD to get worse, and Hidan walked into the kitchen. "FUCK ME!" I yelled, frustrated.

Hidan and Sasori looked at each other. Sasori glared and Hidan smirked. "Okay Blondie." Hidan said, sounding serious.

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up and walked back to my room, slamming the door. I hate my life.

Sasori's P.O.V.

I was surprised when I tripped over the brat. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and was definitely sleep deprived. After tripping, I looked at him, then found that I couldn't, because I felt disgusted. When I stood up, Hidan had walked in. Rolling my eyes, I glared at Hidan as he smirked.

"FUCK ME!" Deidara yelled then stormed off. I heard his door slam.

Stepping closer to Hidan, I narrowed my eyes and made my voice sound deadly. "I don't know what you did to my brat, but I know he didn't like it." I seethed, then went to Deidara's room, where he was laying on his stomach with his face buried into the pillows.

Slowly, I rubbed small circles on his back, trying to slow his sobbing. He never asked who was there, or tried to stop me, so I grabbed him by his shoulders gently, and turned him around, then sat him up so his head was against my chest.

"D-Danna..un..?" He asked, sniffling. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Yes Dei... its me. Now, what happened yesterday? why are you so upset?"

"Well... I was minding my business, then Hidan came in and told me... ah... he said he loves me, and I couldn't handle it and I passed out, and then you guys this morning, and I like you Sasori no Danna... but.. its so hard... un..." He trailed, finally stopping crying.

I was glad he had stopped crying, then I realized that he had said he likes me. "I like you too, brat." slowly, I leant down and kissed him. After that, I heard stomping noises going away from the door. Then I knew that Hidan had gotten the point.

"Can we... Do more..?" Deidara asked, sounding shy.

"hm..." I kissed him again. "After you get some rest. you're going to need it." I joked.

He pouted but nodded his head as he fell asleep on my chest. Being as careful as possible, I laid him down and left his room quietly, coming face to face with Hidan. Harshly, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the living room.

Without a word, he pointed to the coffee table, where there were snakes that spelled out: 'The blonde is mine.'

I paled. Those were snakes I recognized, they were... Orochimaru's...

_**So, I was going to put a lemon, but I guess no ones ready for that. so instead, I put up a short chapter showing Deidara's struggle with choices, and introduce Orochimaru!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! who knew we'd ever get this far... It's almost been a year since i've been writing this. so hard to believe.. oh.. maybe two years, but eh... oh well. we're getting there. It's summer now. I'll write much more often!**

**Dei: You better. I'd rather it not take two years for me to get laid.**

**Me: *sprays with water bottle* Be patient you ungrateful jerk face! **

**Dei: Sits in the corner.**

**Saso: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Me: As well you should. On with the story.**

Sasori's p.o.v.

"Oh no... Fuck... Fuck Fuck Fuck. That snake better not touch him.." I said between my teeth.

"Who in the name of Jashin is this snake guy anyway?" Hidan asked clueless.

Rolling my eyes, I started to explain. "His name is Orochimaru. He is one of the creepiest guys here. Well, he was until he escaped. Now, he has vowed to come back for the first new student after his disappearance... That means he wants Dei... He could have been watching us this whole time which means..." My eyes widened and I trailed off, then I ran full speed back to Deidara's room.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by a hiss. Orochimaru was sitting on Deidara's waist, and blood was dripping from his mouth, blood was also dripping from Dei's neck. Before I could do anything, Orochimaru cut a slash in his wrist, then pushed the cut to Deidara's lips. The snake man looked at me and smirked. I smirked back. "Shall I tell Itachi you're here? You already have Sasuke. Why do you need MY blonde?" I asked with a hint of a threat in my voice.

When he didn't move, I walked over and grabbed him by his long black hair, and flung him against the wall. "Hidan! Call Tsunade! ASAP!" I yelled as I looked at Deidara, who was looking quite pale.

His eyes were slits, half open but closed slightly. I could already see the change happening in him. Checking my watch, I saw that I had no choice. Leaning over him, I went to the bite mark on his neck and started sucking on it, when my mouth was full of his blood and the venom, I would spit it out, I didn't want to get poisoned. Through all of this, Deidara started to moan. He gripped my back hard and arched himself closer to me. I couldn't help but smile slightly, it was nice to know that my blonde likes to kink.

I kept this going until I couldn't taste anymore poison, then I stopped. He was pale. We needed Tsunade immediately.

I heard the door blast off its hinges, and Orochimaru was unconscious in the corner. He deserved it. He was lucky I didn't turn him into a puppet... Though I wouldn't want someone so obsolete in my collection...

Tsunade ran into the room.

Tsunade's p.o.v.

I got the call from Hidan that I needed to come to their room immediately, immediately, I was worried. Before I ran from the room, I called Jiraiya over his walkie-talkie. "Get to Sasori's room immediately. Hurry!" I commanded as I ranup the stairs and to their room. Like an idiot, I forgot the door keys, so I kicked the door down and ran all the way back the hallway to the room where all the action was at.

When I ran in, I had noticed the snakes on the coffee table, and knew what that meant. Orochimaru.

When I ran into the room, i stopped my momentum forward and took in the sight. Orochimaru was unconscious in the corner with blood dripping from the side of his face. With that noted, I turned to the bed where Deidara was lying, he looked rather lifeless. I also noticed Sasori, with blood dripping from his lips. Maybe he found out in time to stop the transformation...

Without looking at me, he said, "He's lost a lot of blood. There was also a lot of the venom in his blood... I sucked it out, but he won't last if he doesn't get any blood in him soon.. When I got here, his eyes were already slits..."

Walking over, I laid a hand on his shoulder and moved him aside gently. I formed a hand sign and moved my hands slowly all over his body, fixing as much damage as I could. I felt something abnormal when I passed over his heart with my chakra. I gasped.

Deidara's p.o.v.

I could hardly see. Everything was out of focus, I was dizzy. That snake guy had bitten me... Now I was floating in black space. Honestly, I couldn't see, but I felt everything that was happening to my body, and after the weight of snake guy was removed from my hips, I felt the weight of someone else... Sasori. His lips found their way to the wound on my neck, and he sucked hard. At first, I just arched my back from the sensation. But soon, everything became more clear as it went on. Now I felt his lips more clearly, and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. The sensations running through my body were undescribable.. It was like fire and ice. I was hot and cold all at the same moment.

Soon, my vision started going fuzzy again, and I tried to speak Sasori's name, but it came out as a moan. He said some words to someone else, and then he got off of me. I couldn't really understand... All of a sudden, I saw a tunnel, it was bright white, and I went towards it.

Sasori's p.o.v.

"SHIT!" Tsunade yelled, sounding frantic. My eyes widened.

"He's going to die... isn't he..?" I asked, quietly, scared of the answer.

"Shut up!" She yelled and put both hands over his heart, focussing all of her energy there. Tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes until I heard him take in a sharp intake of breath, and I heard Tsunade sigh in relief. He was still pale, but not as much as he was before.

Completely out of character, I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, and he gasped. "Mm... not... not so hard... Sasori.." He said sounding weak.

"Don't speak." Tsunade told him. "You need rest. No class for you or Sasori tomorrow. He'll be watching you."

He looked as if he was about to speak, but he just nodded his head. I kissed his forehead and he slipped into slumber.

Simultaneously, Tsunade and I turned to face the semi-conscious Orochimaru in the corner. My anger boiled, and I guess she sensed it, because she laid a soothing hand on my shoulder then went and picked his body up out of the corner, and walked out.

Honestly, I was exhausted too, so I fell into bed next to Deidara and held him close as I breathed in his scent.

Hidan's p.o.v.

A while after Tsunade left, I decided to go and see how things were going, and what I saw was Deidara asleep in Sasori's arms. I smiled sadly and realized that Dei would always belong to Sasori. I blessed them under Jashin, then turned and left to my own room, where I fell asleep, not thinking of Deidara, but someone else entirely... Kakuzu.

**DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I think there'll be two or three more chapters... I'll put the lemon in the next one while they're alone ;) and there may be more, because i might describe how the other akatsuki couples got together. *nudge nudge, wink wink* You guys didn't think I'd let Deidara die, did you? :3 Well, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lemon in this chapter! I'm so excited! its been a long time coming, and I finally found just the right moment. Thanks for reading! This is chapter 10 :3 **

**Dei&Saso: *blushing***

**Me: Have fun my little lover boys!**

**Dei: Sh-Shutup!**

**Me: *sticks tongue out* anyhowwww... may the story commence!**

Deidara's p.o.v.

I woke up the next day with a headache. When I opened my eyes, my sight was extremely blurry, so I blinked a few times. As my view came into focus, I noticed the red head I like so much was holding me. He was awake, just staring at me, smiling slightly.

"S-Sasori?" I stuttered slightly.

"Mm.. Yes Dei?" He asked.

"I... Well... Do I look any different...?" I asked, scared of the answer.

He looked straight at me and said, "Your pupils have changed... That's it." He kissed my forehead. "Go check if you want to."

For a moment, I considered getting up and checking to see what had changed. I looked in Sasori's eyes and knew that I didn't want to get up for something as petty as appearance. So I shrugged my shoulders and kissed him softly. Besides, who knew when we would be alone again?

I kissed him again, but this time with as much passion and feeling I could show with my lips. His lips were soft against mine, and I could feel his emotions as well.

We kissed like this for a long time until he put his hands on my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I had my clothes on of course, but still, feeling his hand through my shirt made me shiver. With a smirk, he licked my neck gently all the way up to my ear and whispered, "I love you... brat."

I smiled. "I love you too Danna." I said.

He had a lewd grin on his face as he said, "Let me prove it."

My heart sped up in my chest. I was almost sure that he could hear it. The words he spoke, I knew what he was implying. Doing the one thing that brings a couple closer... Was I ready for it? Yes, I decided. I was ready to give my Danna all I had. I nodded my head slightly and he smiled at me as he kissed me gently once.

~~~~~~~~~ LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He kissed me again, but this time he ran his tongue over my closed lips, and I parted them willingly, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. My tongue met his and they tangled, each of us fighting for dominance. I won and took the chance to explore every inch of Sasori's delicious mouth.

As the kiss intensified, I ran my hands fervently through his fiery hair, pulling him even closer. After I did that, he straddled me, never once breaking our kiss.

With gentle hands, he took my shirt off, only breaking the kiss to get it off over my head. As he did that, I took his off as well. He ran his hands over my abdomen and up to my chest.

Slowly and with both hands, he rubbed my nipples sending a jolt through my body.

He kissed my neck and then continued downwards, kissing over and down my chest, then he came to my stomach where he kissed it and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton causing me to shiver. When he got to the edge of my jeans, I was already panting.

With dexterous hands, he undid the button of my jeans and pulled them down and off, leaving me in my boxers. He could see how clearly aroused I was, and I blushed red.

Through my haze, I decided to do the same and sat up, kissing Sasori as I ran my hands through his hair, down his neck, chest, and stomach, then I unbuttoned his pants and took them off, feeling satisfied with myself.

It was after I took his pants off that I realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

I broke our kiss, then licked the tip of his member gently, earning a hiss of pleasure from his perfect lips. When I wrapped my lips around him, he groaned slightly, and I started to suck faster. With each suck, I took in more of his member. Soon, I had him moaning with his hands gripping my hair.

"Dei..." He moaned my name loudly, then he pulled my hair and I stopped.

He was panting, he had been about to cum. With eyes full of lust, he pushed me back down onto the bed and took my boxers off. He placed my legs on his shoulders and I looked to the side. "Danna-!"

Without warning he had sheathed his member within my entrance. I was panting and squinting my eyes. "D-Danna... it hurts..." I said, tears forming.

"Shh... It'll feel better." Saying that, he covered my lips with his as he started to move slowly.

He groaned as he started moving faster. I was panting, tears streaming from my eyes. Well, until he hit a certain spot inside me. I gasped as he hit that spot. He smirked and thrusted into me faster and harder, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over. I moaned loudly, feeling sensations I had never felt before. Without warning, he wrapped his hand around my member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. I was close to the edge.

With my nails digging into the bed, I came in his hand and on my stomach. After my release, he thrusted hard once more and came deep inside of me.

~~~~~~~~ END OF LEMON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was panting and on the verge of falling asleep, but Sasori helped me up and we walked to the bathroom, where we both got into the shower and he cleaned me up. Afterwards, we fell into my bed.

Before I fell asleep I asked, "Sasori... are we going to do that again...?"

He nodded his head. "Whenever you want."

With a feeling of satisfaction, I fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN! I hope it wasn't too short! haha... hope you liked it :3 So... there's one more chapter to Dei and Sasori's story, then I think I'll have Hidan and Kakuzus... then Tobi and Zetsu, then Itachi and Kisame, and then the straight couple! Pein and Konan! or maybe Pein and his paths for the yaoi feel... hm.. tell me what you think!**

**All of the Akatsuki: *nosebleeds***

**Me: That's right! Hidan and Kakuzu, you guys are next!**

**Hidan: I will sacrifice you to Jashin you crazy-! *is kissed by Kakuzu***

**Kakuzu: *continues kissing Hidan***

**Me: *closes the curtain on Hidan and Kakuzu* You guys shall see that next time. well... after the next chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 FTW! aha. yup, this is the last DeixSaso chappy for a while. sorry guys! but I know you guys will like KakuxHi just as much! thanks for reading!

**Dei: But... when will we come back..?**

**Saso: Doesn't matter so long as we get to have plenty of sex.**

**Me: *giggles because they are unaware of what's in this chapter***

**Dei: Danna, I don't like the sound of that un...**

**Saso: I know brat, I know.**

Dei's p.o.v.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock blaring. "mmhg..." I groaned slightly, then I rolled over and turned it off.

When I rolled back to my original position, I bumped into something. That's when I opened my eyes to see Sasori, and I remembered the day before.

With a smile, he pointed at my eyes. "Hey brat, your pupils are back to normal."

I was already blushing at that point, and I realized I had almost forgotten about my eyes. Mostly awake, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Before I was able to get out of bed, Sasori grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a kiss. Afterwards, "Dei... will you go out with me?" He asked, staring directly in my eyes.

When I looked back into his amber eyes, I knew the answer was clear. "Yes... I will."

He smiled even more and ran his fingers through my hair. "Great. Time to get ready for school. come on."

He left my room and undoubtedly went to his own to change. I did the same.

After I was dressed in my normal attire, I walked out of my room to bump into Sasori. Before I knew what was happening, he had covered my eyes. "I have a surprise for you. I'll help you put it on. Keep your eyes closed though!" He commanded.

Doing as told, I kept my eyes closed. I could feel a material brush against my arms, and I felt a weight on my shoulders. "Alright," he said, "Now open them!"

I did so, and looked at myself in the hallway mirror, I was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, just like Sasori and the other akatsuki. Without hesitation, I hugged him. He made me feel accepted, like I belong.

After the normal morning routine, we walked to the school part of the building, accompanied by Hidan and, surprisingly, Kakuzu. It looked as if he had spent the night. Shrugging my shoulders, I ignored my thoughts and followed Sasori. While we were walking down the stairs, I held his hand and kissed his cheek.

Eventually, we made it to our normal table for breakfast, where all the other akatsukis were sitting. All of the members first looked at Sasori and I, then at Hidan and Kakuzu. I smiled, giving an affirmation of their probable thoughts, and Hidan, ever the one with gestures, rolled his eyes and flipped them off. I swear I heard a chuckle coming from Kakuzu, I might just be imagining things. What I wasn't imagining though, was the feeling of happiness radiating from my chest.

I stood suddenly, wanting to go to my locker. "Danna, I'm going to my locker. I'll be right back" I informed. He nodded his head and I took my leave.

When I got to said locker, I went to open it, but before I could finish the last number in the combination, someone pushed me up against my locker and kissed me hard. No doubt that it was my Danna.

'So, here I am, pushed up against my locker. People are staring, but who cares? No one, that's who. All of this, it was just so unexpected... I've been hiding my feelings as long as I've known him, my crush. Often I'd had fantasies about this, this very moment, the moment that he finally acknowledged me as an equal and not some brat. I don't think he finds me equal, but it doesn't matter. He's mine, finally. No one can take him away from me; if anyone even tried to... they'd be hurt, severely. Maybe even burnt...Sasori... is mine.' I thought all this as he kissed me. Our tongues mingled until the bell for first period rang, which is when we decided to go to class. Well, not class. We ended up in the janitor's closet instead. But hey, we WERE doing work inside that closet.

*sniff sniff, tear tear* end of DeixSaso... for now! muahahhah. Next chappy starts the KakuxHi. Be warned! Ahah.

**Me: *nosebleed***

**Dei&Saso: *making out in the corner***

**Hidan: What do you mean we're next, I mean, I DON'T DATE GUYS! *sweating bullets***

**Kakuzu: *pulls Hidan in for a kiss***

**Me: *chuckles* yes you do.**


	13. Chapter 12

Hello my loyal readers

**Hidan: "loyal" pfft.**

**Me: *pouting* Kakuzu, make him behave.**

**Kakuzu: *shrugs then uses his stitches to wrap hidan's mouth shut***

**Me: That's right guys, the rest of the story will be lemons unless otherwise requested! :D**

Hidan's p.o.v.

It was Monday morning, after the whole incident with Deidara, I honestly wasn't sure what happened, but it didn't matter to me. That was Sasori's problem.

Yawning, I stretched then got ready for this so-called "school". It was more like sit and be bored as Hell around a bunch of heathens while the teachers just sit there. I was starting to feel like this place was really a jail instead of just juvenile detention.

I didn't let my thoughts plague me for long, and walked out the door after I was completely ready. Smirking, I walked down the stairs and to the breakfast table. When I got there, I saw that the only open seat was next to Kakuzu. In a huff, I sat next to him, tapping my nails angrily upon the table. Something about that jerk just made me want to sacrifice his stupid ass to Jashin.

Apparently, my actions annoyed the masked guy, because he put his hand over mine and pushed it flat, the he whispered in my ear, "Stop making that unneeded racket before I give you something else to do with that hand." I could hear the smirk in his voice, and it pissed me off.

Standing up, I looked down at his masked face and said, "Fuck you!"

With a simple shrug, he stood up,.grabbed me by my shoulders, lifted up his mask slightly, then kissed me. I couldn't move, I was immobilized, I was aware that other people in the cafeteria were staring.

Finding my strength, I pushed him off and wiped my mouth. Usually I wasn't the one for tears, but this guy... he messed with my mind, I didn't know what to do. So with tears in my eyes, I said "What the Hell you asshole! I'll fucking kill you!" and I ran back through the halls and to Dei, Sasori, and my apartment. As I was about to open our door, a body pressed against mine, and rested their head on my shoulder. "Don't be angry." he whispered.

Since I was facing the door, I couldn't see who it was, but the voice belonged to none other than Kakuzu. I sighed and rested my head against the door. "What do you want, COCK-uzu?"

He sighed and said, "I just want to talk."

I shook my head, knowing that that would be a bad idea, but I then nodded and opened the door, allowing him to come inside. "Let's go to my room to talk." I suggested, not really wanting to talk in the first place.

I took off my shirt and plopped down in my bed, and I noticed Kakuzu staring at me with a confused look on his face. Shrugging, I answered his silent question. "I like to remain shirtless at home."

He just nodded, then he took his mask off, so that I could fully see his lips which had stitches on both sides, and his hair was a brown spiky mess, an attractive, Brown spiky mess.

Getting into sexy mode, I lounged back and smiled what I hoped was a sexy smile, "So... what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

He seemed caught off guard for a moment, but then he looked down as if he were readying himself for something, then looked back up with determination in his eyes. "Hidan... since... since the day you came, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I always want to touch you, I can't understand it. Then when I hurt you, I hate myself. Please.. Just, give me a chance Hidan."

My eyes widened, I understood what he was saying, but I couldn't speak. he made me feel kind of like I was wanted. That made me want him, need him.

"Kakuzu..." I murmurred before getting up and walking over to Kakuzu who was standing near my door, and I kissed him, I kissed him hard, allowing him to know that what he wanted was okay.

~~~~~START OF LEMON~~~~~~~~

During the kiss, Kakuzu ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gave him gladly.

Kakuzu's p.o.v.

He allowed my tongue to explore every inch of his mouth, I mapped it, remembering this cavern that was giving me so much pleasure. It was hardly audible, but he was making small noises of appreciation.

Slowly, I ran my hands down his toned chest, and began pushing him back towards the bed. Soon, he fell back on to the bed, and while he was laying down, I took my shirt off.

Hidan's p.o.v.

'Oh Jashin look at those abs..' I thought as he threw his shirt on the floor. Soon enough he was straddling my waist and he held my hands above my head as he bit my neck softly all over. He found one spot that made my body spasm from the intense pleasure. Smirking, he bit that spot and sucked on it, forcing a small moan from my lips. "D-dammnit Kakuzu" I groaned slightly, I knew he was marking my neck with bites and hickeys.

I tried to move my arms, but he held them down tighter as he kissed my lips, biting my bottom lip and drawing a gasp. He made a line of kisses to my ear. "Do you... like pain, Hidan?" He asked seductively.

I always DO get a rush when I stab myskef through, so I assumed it must be the same no matter what. "Yes." I answered, confidently.

"This should be fun." He whispered as he pulled a kunai from his pocket.

Gently, he ran the tip of the kunai across my chest, drawing blood and I could feel my body warming up. Smirking, Kakuzu leant down and licked my blood from the cut, and it made me moan in ecstasy. I realized he had let my hands go, so I grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Oh, fuck Kaku- NNGH!" I moaned as I grabbed his shoulders tighter as he stabbed the kunai right through me, next to my heart but not quite hitting it.

The amount of pleasure was so high, I was panting for breath, "E-enough 'Kuzu, just Fuck me already!" I demanded, impatient.

He smirked and then pulled down my pants and his own, leaving us both naked. Before he flipped me over on my stomach, I took an appreciative look at his impressive cock, like damn you would not believe.. *ahem* anyway, He flipped me on my stomach and positioned himself at my entrance, and sheathed himself within me without warning. I cried out loudly in ecstasy, the pain mixing with pleasure, creating an indescribable high. "Nn... For the love of Jashin, move Kuzu!" I panted, wanting more.

When I asked, he grunted and pulled all the way out until only his tip was inside me, then slammed back in, making me see stars. He repeated this slowly until he gradually got faster.

Moaning loudly, I met his thrusts. "Ah! Fuck, Jashin! mm... HARDER!" I commanded, feeling my stomach muscles tighten. He did as I asked and pounded me harder and reached around in front of me and started pumping my neglected member. The muscles in my stomach tightened even further. "Ah FUCK! KAKUZU! COMING!" I yelled as I came in his hand. He kept pounding into me and came with a hiss moments later as we both rode out our orgasms.

I sighed as he pulled out of me and I fell on my stomach on the bed, and he fell next to me.

~~~~~END OF LEMON~~~~~~~~~

Snuggling into his chest, I said, "We have to do that again..."

"We will Hidan, we will." with that said, we laid there resting and we fell asleep, and didn't wake up until the next morning when my alarm clock went off, signalling another day of school.

**Me: That wasn't so bad, was it? *winks***

**Hidan: *grumbling* shut the fuck up you bitchtitted heathen...**

**Kakuzu: *kisses Hidan's neck***

**Me: Next pairing is actually hentai :o Konan and Pein!**

**Konan&Pein: *blushing***


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. No one has really been pushing me to write more XD But I'm back right now and i've got my butt in gear, so let's do this! Pein/Konan time. YAYYYYYY! Hope you guys like hentai X3**

**Also, This chapter takes place when everyone first met Dei and Saso at the lunch/breakfast table.**

**Konan: Will I regret being a part of this?**

**Pein: I hope not.**

**Me: Hehehe... I think you both will enjoy yourselves... A lot! ;)**

Pein's P.O.V.

The day that the new members came I was surprised. I hadn't thought that we'd have replacements that quickly after Orochimaru's disappearance. Well, I suppose they weren't new members on purpose, it was because of Sasori that they were brought into the group.

When they sat down at the lunch table, I only cocked my head as I stared at them, I felt suspicious of them for a moment, as did the others, until Konan, being the good girl tht she is, smiled, stood up, and introduceed everyone.

Looking at her, I couldn't help but smile. She was so outgoing, she was my right hand girl, and my partner in more ways than one. Her purple hair was so outrageous, but I loved it. It showed off her personality, and the paper flower she kept in her hair always made me wonder what her obsession with paper was, it was an utter mystery to me.

Not only was Konan extremely outgoing, but she was mysterious, and not one to whore herself out. Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but think about ripping her clothes off to finally see what was underneath. It's not as if she had a roomate, she was the only one without one, but Jiraiya kept an eye on her, so it's not like there's an issue of location, It's just that Konan didn't want to. But I was planning to change that.

Like all other partners of the akatsuki, Konan and I had all of our classes together, it was nice to be able to see her all the time. After I reassigned the partners to fit in Deidara and Hidan, breakfast ended and Konan and I went to our classes.

Sitting throughout the day, I couldn't help but make plans for that night. I planned to figure Konan out. After the first half of the day, lunch rolled around and Konan and I were the first at the table like always. Slowly, I turned to look at her. "Hey.. Konan?" I asked, looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Would you like to hang out this evening? After classes?"

"Of course I would. But, Jiraiya... Guys aren't allowed over..." She pouted cutely.

"I'll take care of it, okay?" I said, already knowing how to get Jiraiya to let me in.

"Okay. Can you come over at 5:30?" She asked with her head cocked questioningly to one side. I almost lost my train of thought staring at her eyes, the lighting shone brightly in them, making them look big and illuminated.

Shaking my head back and forth as if to clear my thoughts, "Yeah, I'll come over then."

After that, the rest of the akatsuki showed up one-by-one. Lunch went by extremely quickly, but that was normal for me. Everything passed quickly.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of last period, I left Konan so she could go to her room while I went to find Jiraiya. Luckily, I bumped into him while going down the hall that lead to Tsunade's office.

He smiled a familiar smile at me, and I stood there looking slightly emotionless. "What's up Pein? You need something?" He asked with a sideways grin.

"No.. Not exactly. I have a deal for you." I said with a smirk.

He scratched his head in confusion, but nodded. "Let me hear it." He said with a grin.

"You let me into Konan's room, and I give you any kind of idea you need for your novels. ANY idea. Sound like a deal?" I said, hopeful that his perviness would make him say yes.

He pondered the deal for a moment. "Hm... Fine. Deal. You have until lights out."

I smiled my first real smile in a long time, and thanked him, as I ran to my room, only to see that it was already 5."Shit.." I muttered under my breath as I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put on my manly deoderant. Quickly, I combed and styled my hair before taking off my cloak and running to the door.

With a sigh of relief, I went to the girl's wing, and rapped gently on Konan's door with my knuckles. She opened the door. "Right on time!" She smiled.

I took notice of her dress that she wears under her cloak. It was black with a triangle cut out above her cleavage, It was strapless and it had a high neck. The dress went down to her knees and there were slits on both sides that went way up her thighs. She was also wearing high heeled shoes with her nails painted the same purple as her hair. I couldn't help but smile as she invited me in.

After I came in, she shut the door and sat on her couch. I sat next to her and turned to face her. "Konan... We've been together for a while now... There's one thing about you that I've always wanted to know about you... Something I've been wondering." I stated seriously.

She looked at me, concerned as she put one hand on my cheek. "What is it...?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to ask her this question, the question that would put my plan into fruition. "Your hair... You always wear a paper flower in it. And it's never a different flower, it's always the same origami flower in your hair. I can see your eyes when you think no one's looking. They look sad, there's always a glint of sadness there. When that look's there, I see you toying with your hair, and checking if the flower's still there. Why is it so important to you? What can that flower do that I cant...? How can I make you smile like you do when you realize that the flower's still there? Please tell me Konan..."

Her mouth was open, hung agape as she processed my question. "Pein..." She started. "No one's asked me that before.. Or even noticed... Pein, I'll tell you the story... When I was little, my parents were killed in the war. I was young when they died, but whenever my parents were home, they'd teach me new origami. It was actually my mom's specialty. On the day they died, before they went out to fight, Mother made me a paper flower, this paper flower, and she stuck it in my hair. She told me that it'd keep me safe... and it has. It's the memory of my parents that keep me safe. The knowledge of their sacrifice.. The power of paper. My memories make me happy. And now I would like to make memories with you, Pein..."

I wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes before she leaned forward and kissed me softly yet passionately on the lips. Surprised by her sudden decision, I kissed back as the tears still streamed down her face. I placed my hands on both sides of her face and pulled away as I wiped the rest of her tears with my thumbs. "Please don't cry... My paper angel." I punctuated with a gentle kiss.

She was the first to kiss harder, with more passion. I put as much passion into my own kisses, as I trailed my own down her neck, eliciting small noises of pleasure as I found her spot, the spot that sent shivers down her spine. Her hands grasped at the back of my shirt, urging me to continue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START OF LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To free more skin, I untied the tie on her dress that kept the neck line up. Untying that caused the top half of the dress to slip down, past her breasts, freeing them. She was braless, and I had never seen a more beautiful sight. I looked into her eyes, asking for permission, and shyly, she nodded.

Kissing her gently, I pushed her back onto the couch so that she was laying down and so that I was leaning over her. Once again, I kissed down her neck, allowing my lips to linger upon spots so that I could lick gently. I blew cold air over the spots I had licked, making her shiver.

I contined my way downwards, kissing down her chest, down her breasts, and to her left nipple. Gently, I licked the little pink nub, causing it to erect as I toyed with the other between my fingers. Once again, I blew cold air on it, giving Konan goosebumps. Again, I kissed her left nipple before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it, and rolling my tongue over it before biting down gently, then harder, earning a loud moan from her as she tangled her hands in my orange hair.

Moving my lips to her right nipple and repeating the process, I moved my hand to the hem of her dress and pushed it up to her navel, allowing me to find out that she wasn't wearing any panties either. I could feel her body temperature rising as I rubbed her thighs and squeezed her ass, also earning me moans.

Sitting up, Konan grabbed the end of my shirt, pulling it up and off, I noticed her face was blushed and red, and I could feel my erection pressing painfully against my zipper. Standing up, I unzipped my pants, and swayed my hips seductively for my paper angel, which made her giggle slightly. "Whoo, Pein! Take it off!" She winked at me as I finally pulled them down and removed them.

I paused for a moment to grab a condom from my pocket as she said, "Why don't you take the rest off too?" She winked and that made me even more eager to get my boxers off and the condom on.

As I pulled my boxers down, She got up and sauntered sexily over to me as she dropped her dress around her ankles and stepped out of it. In one fluid motion, she took the condom out of my hand and ripped it open with her teeth. Getting down on her knees, she unrolled it and put it on my extremely hard member. The slight contact of her hands made me even harder, unbearably so. It was almost painful. A small grunt escaped my lips as I held back my noise of pleasure and protest.

Laying back down on the couch, Konan motioned for me to come over, and she didn't have to ask me twice. Pulling me close to her once I got in a good position, she whispered in my ear, "I want you.. Pein. And I want any pain you can give me. Make it hurt." She begged gently.

I decided to give her what she asked for as I positioned my engulged member at her entrance, pushing in without warning. That's when she arched her back and clung to me tightly, her mouth forming an 'O', a silent scream escaping her lips as a groan came from my own.

I gave her a moment to adjust, before I pulled all the way out and rammed back in. I knew she would scream, so I covered her lips with my own, moaning quietly as I repeated this a few times, going harder and harder each time before I started to move at a faster and rhythmic pace. Her screams became moans and my own moans got louder.

My hands grasped tightly at her hips as my mouth moved to her neck where I bit and sucked, making her moans even louder. "Ah! P-Pein!" She moaned my name as I continued to ram into her deeper and harder.

She wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me in deeper. "I'm coming! Pein! Nngh!" She tightened around me as her body was shaking from her orgasm. I came not soon after as her walls clenched around me, making me cum as I slowed then leant against her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I carressed her cheek as our breathing slowed. "My angel." I kissed her gently and we laid there for a few moments before going at it again.

That's what we did the rest of the evening until I had to leave. As I left, I whispered in her ear, "I love you Konan."

"I love you too.. Pein." With that said, she closed her door, looking utterly exhausted, and I went back to my room where I fell into my bed and went to sleep.

**Well that was my first hentai lemon, so holy shit, I'm sorry if that utterly sucked. I'm thinking I'm better at yaoi. It feels more natural to me XD That's like, the only thing I've written, so I hope this was good enough for those Hentai lovers! Next is... Tobi/MadaraxZet! YAYYYY**

**Tobi: But.. Tobi is a good boy.**

**Zetsu: I'm going to change that.**

Zetsu: Don't scare him, baka! *hits himself on the head*

**Madara: It's not I who should be scared... Muahaha.. Muahaha... HAHAHA!**

**Zet**su:*shivers*


End file.
